Geoff
Geoff is the husband of Ivy, brother in law of Ian StarshineComic #770, "Hard Time", and father of Jiminy. He has at least one grandchild. Biography ''Blood Runs in the Family'' Geoff was imprisoned by the Empire of Blood and sent to be a gladiator slave. When Roy arrived there, Geoff explained to him in how to survive in the gladiator pit by being in the middle of the pack (since the best and worst warriors are selected for the games).Comic #746, "Ask Your Grandparents" They also know and tell the secret of Tarquin to Roy.Comic #758, "Spins of the Father" When Elan and Haley came to rescue her father, Geoff recognized Elan and at first he took him as a hostage, but when Haley explained that he was with her, he thought that he was using Haley. The matter was resolved when Roy punched him away from Elan. It was Geoff and his wife Ivy who first invited Ian to Tyrinaria. It was first hinted that he had a history with Bozzok when he showed concern on hearing that Belkar and Roy knew him, asked if he sent them, and was shocked when he briefly believed that they killed him.Comic #779, "They Follow His Lead" He was released at Roy's request, with an official pardon along with Ian. When Tarquin seemed to recognize Ian, they started exchanging words, and when he asked Kilkil check the prisoners files, Belkar tripped Kilkil and the files were taken away by the wind.Comic #814, "The Answer is Blowing in the Wind". When nobody was watching, Ian and Geoff jumped from the dinosaur that was taking them to the palace and went into hiding. Even when Geoff insisted they had an official pardon, Ian replied that knowing Tarquin, it was good for nothing.Comic #815, "Close Call" Geoff was hiding in an abandoned Tyrinaria boder patrol HQ along with Ian when Haley tried to convince Ian to leave the Empire of Blood with her. When Ian refused, he was suddenly knocked by a door, where Gannji and Enor came in, looking for Ian to come with them, holding the 'Wanted' poster. They were not hunting him for the reward, as Amun-Zora came in also and explained that she wanted him to join her party to get revenge against Tarquin. Ian gladly agreed to help.Comic #940, "Resisting a Rest" Shortly after this, Ian learned that Geoff has been passing information to Bozzok all these years. He had a wand of sending hidden in his peg-leg, but he did it to save the life of his son, Jiminy, since he wanted to leave the Greysky City Thieves' Guild. For that, he agreed to keep Ian away from Greysky City and since Ian only trusted family, he was the perfect person to help Bozzok. Ian understood that Geoff had no other choice since he would do the same if it had been Haley.Comic #942, "But He Probably Has a Halberd Now" Current Activities With Bozzok dead and Geoff's treason revealed, he is presumably free to be a more faithful ally to Ian now. The pair's current whereabouts are unknown, but presumably they are working with Amun-Zora to enact Elan's plan to take down Tarquin. References Category:Humans Category:Starshines Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Rogues